Trixie's CHERUB adventure
by cookie36
Summary: Trixie is a member of a low key organisation called CHERUB. Join her on her adventure at CHERUB!
1. Past

CHERUB is owned and was created by Rob Muchamore. I own Trixie and any other characters not recognised.

OK so this is my first story. I really like the CHERUB books and thought it would be fun to write my own version of a girl Trixie (age10) and her CHERUB adventure. I didn't really want to write in too much detail her story before CHERUB but you need to know how she ended up there so in little detail the first chapter is her life before CHERUB.

I decided to do the first chapter in the first person, but from the second chapter onwards I will stick to having a narrator.

Please review and tell me what you think of this story and any major mistakes.

ENJOY!

My name is Trixie. Strange name, I know. I like it for its individuality. I'm very individual actually, my father was brutally murdered by some gangsters who he owed money to. My mother died in a fatal hit and run accident. But although I'm sad, it happened along time ago. I'm also individual because I'm part of an organisation that only has 230 people in the world in it and only about 600 people know about it.

Ok, so let me explain.

"Trixie- get down here **NOW" **

"sheesh hold your horses _Joan" _I called back.

"actually its Miss Willmore, your not normally so rude Trixie. Anyway I would like a word with you in my office." Joan, I mean _Miss Willmore _hissed.

I followed her into her office.

"Trixie, a new girl is going to arrive soon, she has come from an unstable family that is.. err under investigation.."

"so because my father was murdered and my mum was killed and I come from an 'unstable' family you want me to 'show her the ropes'" I snarled.

"TRIXIE! That's definitely not what I mean. It's just she is your age and I thought you would be good for each other." Joan said.

The next few days went by like a blur. The new girl had arrived she was called Sophie. We got along really well. She told me about her family and how she ended up in care. Her Dad was on trial for murder, she didn't know who he had supposedly murdered, but didn't care much for him anyway. Her mum had just ran off and left her when the trial began.

On the fourth day after Sophie had arrived, I found myself in a strange place. It was like a posh boarding school or something. I just woke up in a strange bed.

"Oh my god where am I???" I thought.

I saw some clothes on a bed side table and a post it note, it said; '1st floor, code: 089273, 3rd door on the left, through the door, left down the hall way.'

Puzzled by the note, I put the clothes on. Some army combats, an orange t-shirt with the logo CHERUB on it and some army boots. I walked out the door, taking the post it note with me. I followed the instructions and ended up at Mac's office.

"Trixie, I would very much like to welcome you to CHERUB." Mac said.

"What's CHERUB and why am I here?" I asked.

"I'll explain. CHERUB is an organisation run by the government. It is a junior version of Mi5. Children are very useful because an adult never suspects a child is spying on them. Here there are 210 children who work as spies. They live here and are all orphans just like you. They were recruited from children's homes by other Cherubs."

Mac told me.

"But what am I doing here?" I was puzzled.

"Well you are academically gifted and have a natural talent for sports, you're here because you have been recruited." Mac told me.

"But who are you?" I asked, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Well I'm sort of like the Principal, let me introduce myself; My name is Terrence Macafferty, however everyone calls me Mac." Mac said.

"But do these Cherubs go to school and stuff?"

"Yes, there is a school on site. Classes have no more than 12 people and are set by ability rather than age. The school is the best in the country, when kids leave here they usually have 12 GCSE's, and 5 A levels at grade A or A. When your not at school then you are either doing martial arts training, hanging with your friends on a mission somewhere or most commonly stuffing your face at the canteen with all of your friends or running punishment laps!" Mac explained.

"Wow this place sounds awesome, but how do I join?" I asked

"Well you have to take an entrance exam. Judging by your enthusiasm I assume you would like to take the exam?" Mac asked

"Of-course" I enthusiastically said.

First I went to the Dojo, where I had to fight a girl called Kerry. I didn't win, Kerry was a black belt and the only fighting I had done was with the other children in the home. Next I had to take an exam. It was English and Maths with a small section on verbal reasoning. Following that I had to complete an assault course. I did this with ease, I love climbing trees and this was similar.

Next Mac took me over a small room, adjacent to the building his office was in. Mac placed a large box on the table in front of me. Next to the box he placed another box, but a much smaller one.

"Right, Trixie, in the small box are some 'items' well to be precise there are 30 of these 'items' your job is to take each of these items out individually and put them _carefully _into the larger box on your right. You have 20 minutes." Mac told me.

I opened the smaller box. Inside were spiders and snakes. Totally fearless otherwise, I had always been _terrified _of spiders and snakes.

"come on Trixie, its worth picking up a few silly bugs, if it will change your life _forever_" I whispered to myself.

In that 20 minutes I lost my fear to snakes and spiders.

Next I found myself in Mac's office. Mac placed a cage on top of the table. Inside was a pigeon.

"Trixie I want you to kill this pigeon. Here is a biro. Stab it in the neck, but make sure it isn't pointing toward you, it tends empty its bowels" Mac said.

I picked up the pen and stabbed it. I don't know why, I never thought it was wrong, thinking back I still don't think it was wrong, but if I killed a spider by accident now I would feal really guilty.

Sitting at Mac's desk, Mac began;

"Trixie how do well do you think you did in those tests?" Mac asked.

"OK I guess" I replied. "Just one question, why was killing a pigeon a test?"

"Good question, it was a test of courage. To pass you either needed to kill it straight away or refuse to kill it completely. Anyway onto your results. You tried hard in the fight against Kerry and did the best you could. For that you Passed."

"but I didn't win the fight? Surely I should have failed." I told Mac

"But Kerry is a black belt Karate _champion_" Mac continued "You did _amazing _in the written exam, 96 that's the 3rd best score _ever!_, next in the spiders and snakes test you did really well, you had a strong determination and you got over your fear. That quality is very important here! You did the assault course with ease and passed that! Next in the pigeon test, as I told you before you Passed! Therefore I am pleased to offer you a place at CHERUB."

"Wow I definitely wanna join!"

After that I went back to the home for two days, I packed then and told everyone that I had been adopted. Later I found out that it was Sophie who had recruited me, she had already been at CHERUB for two years, she joined when she was 8.

I left for CHERUB and that was where the adventure began….

Please review and tell me what you think of it and whether I should carry it on.


	2. Trixine Milson Isatwit

Okay so heres the second chapter, but it will be narrated in the third person, its easier that way. I've only had one review, a positive one (thanks Dessimated Dreamer, and I just made up the figure of how many people know about CHERUB)

This is a short chapter, but its short because it's a nice little scene. Hopefully I'll have the third chapter up by tonight as this one is so short.

Trixie was shown to her Mission Controller, Meryl Spencer.

"So Trixie whats your name going to be?" Meryl asked.

"Trixine Milson Isatwit" Trixie replied, with a sigh.

"No your new name" Meryl replied.

"New name?" Trixie, puzzled asked Meryl.

"Oh I guess Mac didn't explain. When each Cherub joins they need to pick a new name so we can create a new file on you and you are not traced by the outside world. You can keep the same first name, but you'll need to change your surname." Meryl told Trixie.

"Oh thank god! I have always hated my surname, all of the children in the home used to make fun of me. And what is up with _Milson?_ Hmm I think I'll have Trixie as my first name still, just Trixie though not _Trixine. _I quite like the name Harriet, so that can be my middle name…. I just don't know what to have as my surname.." Trixie continued " hmm what about "Jones. I'll be called Trixie Harriet Jones."

"Trixie Harriet Jones it is. Do you know anything about your Mother and Father's will?" Meryl asked Trixie.

"they didn't have one." Trixie replied.

"I thought that's what you would say. Well in actual fact they did. You were going to receive the money from the will on your 18th Birthday, however you need funding for clothes and toys and such so for Cherubs we have a pocket-money plan. You may withdraw £40 a month and £150 on your birthday and at Christmas." Meryl told Trixie.

"I can't imagine where my parents got the money from. They never worked. They only occasionally bought a lottery ticket. Yet we always seemed to have money." Trixie told Meryl.

"Well Trixie, your parents, clearly didn't tell you, but they _won _the Jackpot on the lottery, that's why they never worked."

"That's strange, because my father was _murdered _ for owing some gangsters money!" Trixie said.

Meryl went red in the cheeks, clearly she had told Trixie _far _to much….


	3. Mac's office

Another shortish chapter, but a small update is better than no update right???

Thanks to dessimated dreamer, my only reviewer , if you are reading it please review, its motivating and helps me write faster knowing people will read it.

Meryl quickly jabbed Mac's office number into the phone.

"Hi Mac, I screwed up." Meryl told Mac.

"Come down to my office. Immediately." Mac replied.

Meryl quickly left her office and headed down the hallway to Mac's Office. She knocked twice on Mac's door before entering.

"Tell me whats happened." Mac asked Meryl.

"Well I told Trixie about the money in the will, and about how her parents won the lottery, but the thing we forgot about was that her Father was 'brutally murdered by gangsters he owed money too.' But she knows her parents won the jackpot." Meryl told Mac, she continued; "so do we tell her about her Father?"

"Tricky situation. With the advance in his case, maybe we should wait and see what happens. If she comes to talk to you about it send her to me. Trixie deserves to be told, but I would rather wait and see what happens." Mac said.

"Thanks for your time." Meryl replied, as the walked out of the door.

**Back with Trixie and Sophie**

"Well Trixie this is your new room. My room is opposite this one, so feel free to come hang out. You hungry now? We can go down and get Lunch if you want." Sophie asked.

"Nah I'm not really hungry yet." Trixie replied.

"So do you have any questions?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, whats up with the t-shirts?" Trixie asked.

"Well their like your authority rank. When you first arrived for the tests you wore an orange shirt right?" Trixie nodded. Sophie continued "Well orange is for guests, Cherubs need clearance from Mac to be able to talk to an Orange. Kids that are under 10 wear a red shirt. This means they are being educated on campus but aren't old enough to begin basic training. When you are about to do basic training or are doing it you wear the light blue shirt. Once you qualify as an agent you get the grey shirt. For outstanding performance on a mission you get the navy shirt. For outstanding performance over a number of missions you get the Black shirt. White is for retired Cherubs." Sophie told Trixie.

"But your wearing the light blue shirt, I thought you had to be qualified to go on missions, and you recruited me!" Trixie said.

"Well Cherubs normally go on recruitment missions when they get into trouble, but I helped some other already qualified Cherubs with a prank and Mac thought I deserved the same punishment as them, he said that I was experienced enough, and the care home I went too was quite close so my progress could be closely monitored." Sophie said.

"Oh okay." Trixie replied.

"We are doing basic training together anyways. If we are lucky we might even end up partners." Sophie excitedly told Trixie.

"Do you know where I go to get my stuff?" Trixie asked.

"Oh it will be delivered soon, anyway lets go to Lunch"

Trixie and Sophie went to the Dining Room.

"So where do you and all of your friends sit?" Trixie asked.

"All of my friends are doing basic training at the moment. They finish in a couple of days." Sophie said.

"How come you didn't do it when they did?"

"I was still 9 when the last basic training started, you have to be 10." Sophie replied.

"oh… well at least we can do it together!" Trixie enthusiastically said.

"If you want after lunch I can give you a full tour of campus" Sophie said.

"sounds great but first I have to go back and see Meryl again. She was in a hurry earlier and she said she needs to talk to me about my schedule and stuff." Trixie replied.

Trixie and Sophie had sandwiches for lunch and then headed over to Meryl's office.

"Hey Trixie, ok I'm going to give you your schedule for this week. Basic training starts in 4 weeks. You won't be going to any lessons, but you will start martial arts and fitness training. Tomorrow morning you have a medical assessment and a dentist appointment. Its all there on the schedule." Meryl told Trixie.

"Ok cool, and I was just wandering is there anywhere I can buy a new toothbrush and some new clothes, all of mine are in tatters and I could do with some new ones." Trixie said.

"Once a week there is a trip into town for the juniors. Once you have passed basic training you can go in yourself. Each week one of the handlers takes 20 Cherubs into town. Once you get there you can go off by yourself though. As it happens I'm taking everyone this week and the trip is planned for tomorrow afternoon. Do you want me to sign you up?" Meryl asked.

"Yes please and can Sophie come too? And also how do I get my £40 this month?" Trixie asked.

"Well usually it gets put in an envelope that gets put through your door at night on the first Saturday of each month. However that was last Saturday, but I can give you the money anyways. And if you need new clothes you may withdraw £100 as long as you don't waste it on junk." Meryl said.

"Ok please may I have £100. That way I can get new clothes and things." Trixie said.

When Trixie had left Meryl was relieved she didn't ask about her Father again.

I was best she didn't find out. Not yet.


	4. Questions

Thanks to Dessimated Dreamer, my only reviewed. More reviews would be appreciated. Also check out Dessimated Dreamer's story its called Something Different and its really good!

Ok here's the next chapter!

Trixie's alarm went off at 6:30am. She had a medical at 8:00am and didn't want to be late.

Trixie went down to the dining hall to get breakfast and saw Sophie there.

"Hey Soph, how come your up so early?" Trixie asked.

"I have Karate training at 8am, why are you up so early?" Sophie said.

"I have a medical at 8am and then the dentist at 9:15. Are you still OK for coming into town with me?"

"Yeah, anyways I better be off, cya later Trixie!" Sophie said as she walked out of the dining room.

"Yeah cya Sophie"

Trixie finished her breakfast and headed over to the Medical Unit. She was just in time for her appointment.

"Hello, you must be Trixie, I am Dr. Cherub."

"Dr. Cherub?" Trixie said.

"Well everyone calls me Dr. Cherub, my real name is Dr. Hassengolgenzimer, so Dr Cherub is just easier. Any way on to your medical." Announced Dr. Cherub.

First Trixie was weighed, she was slim girl and her weight reflected that. Next she was measured, slightly short she was still only a couple of centre metres below average. Next Trixie had to run on a treadmill with lots of wires monitoring her. Trixie had to keep running for 25 minutes, if she could.

Trixie managed to get to 23minutes, then she stopped.

"Well Trixie, you are very healthy, but you could work on running. I suggest you run 10km a day to improve you running skills. Next onto jabs." Said Dr Cherub.

Trixie left 15 minutes later with a very sore upper arm.

As the days and weeks passed Basic Training was getting closer. Trixie had managed to run 16km every day in one go, she was already very fit and found it easy to improve the amount she could run.

Trixie and Sophie were best-friends always hanging out together.

"Hey Trix chuck me again of soda will ya" Sophie said.

"here you go Soph. I've gotta go now, I need to go and see Meryl" Trixie said.

"Why? Are you in trouble?" Sophie asked.

"No, its just she said something, something that just doesn't seem right. I want to talk to her about it."

"Oh ok cya." Sophie said.

Trixie walked over to Meryl's office. She knocked twice.

"Come in!" Meryl called. "Hi Trixie."

"Meryl, there is something I want to talk to you about.."

"ok…" Meryl sounded like she knew what was coming next.

"You told me my parents won the jackpot. Yet my father was murdered by gangsters he owed money too. It just doesn't add up." Trixie said, whilst looking at Meryl in the eye.

"Come with me." Meryl said.

Trixie walked along side Meryl as they arrived at Mac's office. Meryl knocked.

"Enter" said the Scottish accent that belonged to Mac. "Hello Trixie. Meryl is this about what I think its about?"

"I'm afraid so." Meryl replied.

"I'll deal with this." Mac said as Meryl left the room. "Come sit down Trixie. And tell me what the matter is"

"Well when I first arrived Meryl told me that my parents won the jackpot on the lottery. But I know that my father was murdered by gangsters he owed money too. And he couldn't possibly have no money left because I have inherited the rest of their winnings." Trixie asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Well Trixie, you are clearly clever to pick up on that. You clearly deserve to be told the truth." Mac told Trixie.

You'll find out next time what happens!

Ok so theres a bit of a situation. Only one person has reviewed this story. Reading reviews really helps to keep me motivated, so the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be up.


	5. Answers

Ok this is a short chapter, but it doesn't seem right to continue, so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! And Joshyd in the previous chapter it was suppose to say:

"Hey Trix chuck me a can of soda will ya" thanx for letting me know!

OK so Dessimated Dreamer asked which book is this set after, and will Trixie meet up with James and co: Ok im not really sure which book to have this after, but I just preferred to have Mac as chairman to start with, and I'll explain why soon and I'm not quite sure to have Trixie meet up with James and co.

Enjoy!

"Ok Trixie, before I tell you this you need to promise to act grown-up about it. It's a very sensitive situation." Trixie nodded. "Your father was _not_ killed by gangsters who he owed money too. He really worked as a Mi5 agent, in fact he worked on the CHERUB campus for 4years.And your Father and I worked together numerous times, we were best friends." Mac said.

"God… continue…" Trixie gasped.

"Well 5 years ago, you were just 5 at the time, he got sent away on a mission. He went to America where he was trying to find a man who had murdered 23 _children _ in the UK. Your father had a break through on his case and found where the man worked. He contacted Mi5 telling them of the break through. That was the last time we ever heard of him. The place where your Father went looking for the killer blew up the day your Father contacted us with his break through." Mac said.

"But was he in the building?" Trixie asked.

"We don't know."

"So he could still be out there?" Trixie said enthusiastically.

"Well we always thought the chances are slim, but something happened two weeks ago. Mi5 was contacted by the FBI who had found an address for the man who murdered those children. When Mi5 asked if he lived alone the FBI said, no he was living with another man, who had a _few _similarities to your father." Mac told Trixie.

"So did the FBI or Mi5 go round to the murderers house?" Trixie asked.

"The FBI went round to make an arrest, however by the time they arrived there was no sign of the two men, they now have the house under close observation. But Trixie, this could be a complete coincidence, so I don't want you to get your hopes up." Mac said.

"oh ok…. But what about my Mother?" Trixie asked.

"Well she knew your Father worked for Mi5 and the whole situation but had signed the official secrets act. But she really did die in a hit and run accident." Mac said.

"But why wasn't I told the truth?" an upset Trixie asked.

"Because we thought it would be best to leave you out of it. We would have recruited you sooner, but we wanted to see if the authorities could find some parents to adopt you. Recently a copy of your Father's will came into our hands, he said in the case of you becoming an orphan he wanted you to come live on campus as he knew we would take care if you. So that's why we had you recruited." Mac said.

"So does Sophie know then?" Trixie asked. Her face was beginning to look rather tear-stained.

"No. We sent her to your childrens home and told her you were of particular interest. But Trixie, your Father told me something before he left the mission he said, 'This sounds like a horrid and tough mission' I asked why he was going he replied, 'because back home I have a 5 year old daughter, and if she was one of those 23 children I would want justice." Mac continued "I think that's enough for today."

"But if you find out anything else.." Trixie trailed off.

"Then you'll be the first to know." Mac finished.

Trixie left Mac's office with tears pouring down her face. Outside Meryl waited for Trixie. When Trixie saw Meryl she leaped into her arms.

'Its was for the best that she knew.' Meryl thought to herself.

Hope you enjoyed that!

So the reason that I wanted to have Mac as chairman was because he was best-friends with Trixie's dad.

Please review!


	6. Depression

Ok so last chapter was quite an eventful one, this one is about Trixie _after_ the meeting. I'm enjoying writing the story, but if you are reading it I would really appreciate a review, just a few words on what you think of my story. Thanks once again to Dessimated Dreamer and joshyd for reviewing my story, It is great motivation for when I'm writing the story.

Enjoy!

The next few days went by like a blur. Trixie found it hard to come to terms with the situation, but needed to pull herself for basic training. Trixie was now running 20km a day and enjoying every minute of it. Running gave Trixie a chance to think things over in her head. She knew that her Father could still be out there, alive. Trixie also felt very down-hearted as well though, everyone had lied to her about her Father, even her very own Mother.

Trixie was sitting in her room when she heard a knock.

"Come in" Trixie said, with a dampened enthusiasm.

"Trixie, I'm getting really worried about you." Meryl said as she came and sat on Trixie's bed beside her.

"Why?" Trixie mumbled.

"Because since you had that meeting with Mac a week ago all you have done is go out for a run, sleep and eat. Sophie is really worried as well. I take it you haven't told her." Meryl said softly.

"Look its no ones business. I'm fine. And there's nothing wrong with me." Trixie said firmly, but as she said it she felt a tear well up in her eyes.

"Trixie, I know this has been really tough on you…." Meryl said calmly.

"But you don't! you haven't had everyone lie to you about your own Father. You don't know what I've been through so you can't understand" Trixie shouted. "Just leave me alone, Ok?"

Meryl left the room and headed for Mac's office. This was a situation Meryl had never experienced before and struggled about what to do.

Meryl knocked on Mac's door before going in,

"Why hello Meryl" Mac gleamed.

"Hi Mac. I've come to talk to you about Trixie, I'm really worried about her." Meryl said.

"Come, sit down and explain." Mac said gently.

Meryl went and sat down at a chair across from Mac.

"Well ever since you told her about her Father last week she has been really depressed. All she has been doing is going for 20km runs and eating and sleeping. The rest of the time she just sits in her room. Yesterday Sophie came to me, worried about Trixie, Trixie has hardly spoken to Sophie since she found out." Meryl told Mac.

"Has she been to counselling?" Mac asked.

"She went once last week. She didn't really want to go but I managed to persuade her. The counsellor couldn't get Trixie to open up, and Trixie wouldn't talk about her feelings or anything. Trixie wouldn't go back to the counsellor; she said she could cope with it herself." Meryl replied.

"Hmm we have a tricky situation, she needed to know the truth, and as grown up as she can try to be, she _is _only 10 years old. I think I will have a chat with her and we'll just see what happens from there. But do me a favour will you? Have a chat to Sophie, don't tell her why Trixie is upset but explain she is going through a rough patch in her life, and that we are helping her." Mac told Meryl

"Ok. Thanks Mac, you have been a great help, do you think Trixie will be ready for basic training?" Meryl asked.

"Its 10 days away. I would really like her to be ready, but we'll see." Mac said.

Meryl left and went to find Sophie.

Trixie was sat in her room, staring at the wall when her phone began to ring.

"Hello"

"Hello Trixie, its Mac, would you mind coming down to my office" Mac asked.

"I'll come right away" And with that Trixie headed for Mac's office.

Trixie knocked on Mac's door and headed in.

"Come sit down Trixie" Mac said. Trixie went over to the arm chair that Meryl had sat in just minutes before.

"Trixie. I'm worried about you. You seem to have gone into depression since you found out." Mac said.

"I'm _not _depressed." Trixie told Mac.

"Come on Trixie. Perhaps you could just tell me how your feeling." Mac said,

"To be honest I feel like the whole world is against me. I feel like I'm falling down a deep dark hole. I feel like no-one cares about me. I feel like I'm just gonna fall to the ground and never stand up again. I feel like life is too tough for me to live it" Trixie said, opening up for the first time.

"Trixie, how long have you felt like this?" Mac asked.

"Well, when I was at the home I always felt like if I disappeared no one would look for me, no one would even notice I had gone. Then I came here. The feeling started to go, but not completely. Then I found out about my Father. The world just started spinning when I found out. It's still spinning" Trixie replied.

"Don't worry. Me and Meryl, we're here to help. But since you found out, you have started running a lot more. Why?" Mac asked.

"When I'm running, I get the chance to clear my head. It's like I'm free. I can do whatever I want because _I'm _in control. I just really enjoy it." Trixie said.

"Does it make you feel better?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. It helps me get rid of the pain." Trixie replied.

"Pain? Emotional pain?" Mac asked.

"Yeah that's exactly it! But when I'm running it goes!!" Trixie said.

"Ok. Thanks for having that chat with me Trixie. Hopefully now you have opened up you will start to feel better. But why didn't you tell the counsellor any of this stuff." Mac asked

"But it's like pouring out my feelings to a complete stranger." Trixie said.

"Ok, but will you promise to open up to Meryl and I? Maybe if you came back this afternoon, then we can chat again. Regular sessions like this should help. But if you ever feel sad or really upset, then I want you to come talk to Meryl or me, ok?" Mac said.

"Ok I will. Thanks for talking to me. I feel a lot better now it's off my chest." Trixie said.

Trixie left the Mac's office and headed for her room. She was feeling a lot happier now, and felt she could move on with her life. Later that day Trixie went to Martial Arts class. She hadn't been since she had found out about her Father, but was determined to start again.

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review!


	7. Thats what Best Friends are for

**Ok guys, it's a short chapter, but after this its gonna be basic training and I felt that that needed to start as a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter. And thanks to my reviewers!**

**Enjoy!**

The days had flown by since Trixie had had some 'counselling' with Mac, she continued to go twice a day. Basic Training was now just 3 days away and the nerves were really getting to Trixie.

Trixie went to Meryl's office and knocked twice.

"Come in." Meryl said, "Oh Hi Trixie, come and sit down" Trixie hurriedly walked over to the arm chair opposite Meryl's desk.

"Meryl, I'm really worried about Basic Training." Trixie said.

"Well is there a certain part or is it all of it in general?" Meryl asked.

"I'm worried that I will hardly see Sophie. I know the pairings are random but I really want to be with her." Trixie cried.

"Well usually we are allowed to tell Cherubs 2 days in advance who their partner would be, but seeing as you are in a state of worry I might as well tell you now. You will be partners with…"Meryl said as Trixie's heart thudded, she was waiting in hope that her partner would be "Sophie!" Meryl finished.

Trixie jumped with joy. "Oh thank you soo much Meryl, I'm not so worried anymore!"

"Well run off and tell Sophie the good news then!" Meryl exclaimed. She was happy for Trixie. When Trixie found out about her father her world fell to pieces and Meryl was happy that Trixie's world was almost one piece again. Meryl now _knew _Trixie would be ready for Basic Training.

Trixie burst into Sophie's room. "We are partners in Basic Training!" Trixie cried as she was engulfed in Sophie's arms.

"Wow that's soo unbelievably fantastic!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I also came here to tell you I'm sorry. This past week by world has been rocked about and I just fell to pieces. I shouted at you so much last week, yet you didn't give up on me, you are the bestest friend I could _ever _ask for." Trixie said,

"I knew something had to be up. I would never have given up on you cos you're my best friend.Thats what Best Friends are for." Sophie said. "And if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

Since joining CHERUB, Trixie had realised that since all of the kids on campus were orphans the bonds they had with their friends were so much more. Trixie was beginning to make some new friends as well. She had made friends with some 11 year old twins, Callum and Connor. They had already completed basic training, but she really liked them. She had also met a guy called James Adams, often James would be out running when Trixie was out running and they got to know each other really well.

With those friends plus other friends Trixie now felt she was ready for Basic Training.

**I'll update soon hopefully, but if you are reading this then tell me what you think of it!**


	8. Basic Training

**Ok so here is chapter 8. Thanks for the reviews, Dessimated Dreamer. I hope you like this chapter. Basic Training will go on for a couple of chapters, not sure how many yet though. Hope you enjoy!  
**

Trixie's alarm clock went off at 4am, not by accident, but because she needed to be at the Training compound at 5am. By her door a large kit-bag packed full of things was there. Trixie figured it had been put there whilst she was sleeping. Trixie lifted out a light blue CHERUB t-shirt with the number 6 on it. She lifted out some combat trousers, clearly not new ones but at least they were clean, similar to the ones she usually wore. The combat boots Trixie found in the bag, although they were the right size were covered in mud and in a bad condition.

Trixie got in the shower and then put the t-shirt and combat trousers on, she then dried and French plaited her hair, so she looked neat with two French plaits dangling on her shoulders. Then Trixie heard a knock at her door.

"come in, its open" Trixie called.

"Hello Trixie" Murmured Mac's soft accent.

"Oh Hi Mac!" Trixie said.

"I just wanted to make sure you feel ok to go ahead with Basic Training, what with all the trauma you have gone through recently, I don't mind if you decide to wait and go on the next course." Mac said.

"I feel fine; I'm really looking forward to proving myself. I'll be fine, honest." Trixie replied.

"Well if your sure. Anyway, good luck, I know you can do it." Mac said as he left Trixie's room. At 4:20am there was another knock.

"Come in its open" Trixie called, once again.

"Hey Trix!" Sophie beamed. "You ready for this. Its gonnna be a tough 100 days!"

"Yeah I can't wait just to get it over and done with. Aren't the boots disgraceful!" Trixie said.

"Yeah, lets fix them up." Sophie said.

"Why can't we just wear our normal ones?" Trixie said.

"Because the ones they gave us have our numbers on the sole, and are specially designed to take quit a beating!" Sophie replied.

So the two girls cleaned and polished their boots, they then replaced the old worn laces with new ones. They put their boots on.

"Have you had breakfast yet Sophie?" Trixie asked.

"No the dining room isn't open yet." Sophie replied.

"Oh I thought it wouldn't be so I went down to the shop last night and got some porridge, I know its not ideal, but it is warm and filling." Trixie told Sophie.

So the two girls ate their porridge whilst chatting and having a laugh. When they were finished it was 4:45 and so they headed for the Training Compound.

Trixie and Sophie found themselves running the assault course, it was tiring but there was no way of getting out of it. Sophie, sporting her newly soaking number 5 t-shirt was just a few steps ahead of Trixie.

"God, this is so tiring" Trixie said, gasping for air.

"I know, Large really seems to be enjoying torturing us!" Sophie replied.

"HURRY UP YOU LAZY IDIOTS!" Large shouted, from the comfort of his own hut.

The trainees then went on to start martial arts. The other trainees were a girl called Miranda who was 10, she was paired with Tommy who was also 10. Katie, another trainee was also 10 and she was paired with Harry also 10. It was a small group, all young trainees.

The trainees were shown some Karate moves and then had to perfect them on their partner. After martial arts, the trainees had their first language lesson. Each trainee had to start a new language, from scratch that didn't use to Latin alphabet. Being such a small group with the same ethnicity, so all of the trainees were going to study Russian, but in two groups, group 1 consisted of Sophie, Trixie and Harry and group 2 consisted of Katie, Miranda and Tommy. Not only were these groups just their language groups but they were also 'teams.' Often Large would make both teams compete for lunch.

"God I'm really getting sick of Large!" cried Miranda.

"Well at least you didn't have to stand outside dripping wet on one foot for 3 hours last night like me and Harry" said Tommy.

"Did he tell you why you had to do that?" Katie asked.

"No, he just blabbered on about trying harder to help the economy, he wasn't even making sense." Harry replied, "He was rat-arsed."

The trainees were sitting at a table waiting for dinner, they didn't expect much

Large entered the room with a large grin on his face.

"Hello my little chummies and chummettes. Here is your err lovely dinner!" Large grinned. He put a dish in front of each of the trainees. They all lifted the lid off of there plates and saw a large raw chicken breast and a handful of frozen chips.

"Huh?" Harry exclaimed.

"Tonight you have to cook your own food. You may go outside. You have 1 hour to complete this task, you may do it together or on your own. If you don't complete the task then breakfast is 11hours away. You may begin now." Large exclaimed.

"sheesh! Shall we do it together then?" Katie asked the group.

"Yeah!" The group exclaimed. **(cheesy I know! Just think of it as team spirit!)**

The group headed outside.

"Let's check the bins to see if there is anything we can use." Sophie said. Trixie rummaged through one of the bins and found a small metal rack, like a cooling rack.

"I know we can use this for….." Trixie stopped as she began to violently throw up.

"Oh my god, someone go find Large!" Miranda screamed.

Trixie collapsed to the floor and started fitting. Moments later Large ran out to see Trixie throwing up whilst fitting at the same time……

**Please review!**


	9. Recovery

**Ok so here is _another _chapter! 3 updates in one day! I thought that since I had finished it I might as well post it! Well I hope you like it. Thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy!!!**

Trixie woke up startled. She was lying in a bed. Standing beside her was Meryl.

"Where am i?" Trixie asked.

"Your in the medical unit." Meryl explained.

Trixie began gasping for air, Meryl called for a nurse who came over and put a mask over Trixie's face.

"What happened" Trixie asked once she was breathing normally.

"Well last night, you started throwing up. Then you fell to the ground and started fitting. That went on for about 7minutes until you lost consciousness. The medical team did lots of tests. It turns out that you have severe Asthma. Even Large commented you were huffing and puffing a lot during the assault course. Your brain didn't have enough oxygen, so it caused a fit." Meryl explained.

"When can I go back to basic training." Trixie asked.

"I think its best that you just wait and go on the next one." Meryl replied.

"No. I can't, I need to continue." Trixie pleaded.

"Well, we'll see." Meryl responded. "Mac's on his way down to see you, he'll be here soon, I have to go now and deal with James Adams, who will be running punishment laps until basic training is over." Trixie giggled at the thought.

Meryl left the room. Trixie spotted Mac talking to one of the doctors. He then came over to Trixie.

"Hello. Feeling better?" Mac asked sympathetically.

"Yeah! Ever since that nurse put the mask on." Trixie replied. She then took the mask off and managed to breathe properly and on her own.

"The doctor says, that the type of Asthma that you have normally just comes in times of stress and lasts a couple of months, then it will just go. But until then you will need weekly tests." Mac told Trixie.

"So can I go back to basic training now?" Trixie asked.

"Well I don't really think you should, but I'm not going to make you wait for the next course. The doctor says you can leave once you have eaten a meal. But if your going to go back to training I think you should sleep here tonight, and then go back tomorrow." Mac said.

"Ok." Trixie replied.

Trixie left the medical unit the next day, equipped with two inhalers. She returned back to the Basic Training compound.

"Trixie" the trainees screamed as they ran over to her.

"Are you ok Trixie?" Sophie said, whilst pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine; it was just some big weird asthma attack." Trixie replied. "Anyway how come you're not doing some random training exercise?"

"Oh Large is on the phone, has been for the last 10 minutes, come on we better go back now, in case he catches us!" Harry replied. So the Trainees returned to there bunker with Trixie so she could put her medical supplies away. The doctor had given her an arm band to hold the inhaler in so she could keep it with her at all times; she strapped this to her arm and inserted her inhaler.

Trixie then ran out of the bunker and joined the rest of the Trainees who were waiting with Large.

"Nice to see you back with us Trixie. NOW RUN THE ASSAULT COURSE, ALL OF YOU!" Large belted.

Trixie was just relieved she wouldn't have to wait 3 months to start basic training again.

**Hope you enjoyed that! There wasn't really a cliff hanger I could end it on. Just don't be expecting so many updates in one day tomorrow! This was already written so I thought I might as well post it! Please Review!   
**


	10. Large's 'Trick'

** Sorry it took so long, i had problems uploading it.  
Ok so this isn't the longest chapter, I don't see the point in going into too much detail about Basic Training, if you want to know more just read the Recruit, Robert Muchamore is a genius with these books. Thanks again to my reviewers, Dessimated Dreamer, joshyd and crash923. **

Large burst into the trainees bunker.

"WAKE UP. NOW!" Large belted, before leaving the bunker.

"Day 53.." Harry said.

"C'mon we can do it guys!" Trixie proclaimed.

The trainees stepped into their daily freezing cold shower before putting on there filthy and soaking clothes. They then sat at there table. Large came back into the bunker with their breakfast.

"Here's your breakfast" Large said in a sly voice. He then left the room.

"God. He's done something to our food hasn't he?" Tommy said. The trainees lifted the lids off of their plates to reveal a perfectly normal bowl of cereal and carton of milk.

"There's no spoon!" Katie cried.

"Oh big deal, he's clearly done it deliberately, to try and wind us up. Let's just slurp down the cereal and pretend like nothings wrong. That'll really bug him!" Sophie told the group.

After Breakfast the trainees had to run the assault course. It was tough but they were beginning to get used to it. After the assault course they had Russian. By the end of basic training each trainee was expected to have a 1000 word vocabulary in the language they studied during basic training. Russian was hard, but Trixie had been working hard too, she knew she really needed to get the knack of it, so she would pass.

Trixie was the best in the group at Russian. Trixie's asthma was slowly going away. But she had to have weekly tests, she didn't get to miss anything, she just had to go at bed time and miss a precious 10 minutes of sleep.

**Day 96**

The group of trainees were in a bus on its way to the airport. They were on the bus to complete their basic training in Malaysia. James Adams was on board the bus along with Kyle Blueman.

"James, how come you and Kyle are here?" Trixie asked James.

"We're coming to Malaysia with you" James replied.

"Why?" Trixie asked…..

**Ok so its not really a l-o-n-g chapter, but you'll probably know I dont really write long chapters. I will probably do 1-2 more chapters on Basic Training. **

**Please Review!**


	11. The Flight

**Ok so this is a **_**really **_**short chapter, but I haven't updated in a while so a short chapter is better than no chapter I guess. I'll update soon. This chapter is really just a filler. **

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

"We're coming to Malaysia with you" James replied.

"Why?" Trixie asked.

"Well the basic training instructors decided to do basic training differently and they needed two guys that are about 14 or 15." James told Trixie.

"How did they manage to get _you _to come then?" Trixie asked James.

"Well me and Kyle were caught putting fish into the junior swimming pool, and this is our punishment." James smirked.

"Ha I bet Mac blew his stack when he found out!" Trixie exclaimed as the bus pulled up at the airport.

"ok kiddies, remember not to speak anything about basic training or CHERUB or anything until we arrive. Please pay attention at the airport. Our flight is in 55 minutes and we are in a hurry, so no messing about. Now get out of the bus." Large said sternly.

The six trainees, 2 older Cherubs and 3 training instructors hurried through to check-in and then headed straight for the flight. Trixie had endured 96 days of basic training and out of choice wouldn't choose to fly another 8hours **(or what ever it is!**) to Malaysia, however her face gleamed when Large led herself and Sophie to first class seats next to each other.

"cush!" Sophie exclaimed.

"wow, look Sophie the seats go out into beds!" Trixie called.

"This is most definitely the _best _ part of basic ever!" Harry exclaimed from across the isle.

Trixie and Sophie played video games until Lunch was served. Trixie felt like a princess, the meal was _amazing _especially after the awful grub she had been eating for 96 days. After dinner Trixie's eyes felt heavy, a flight attendant immediately brought over a duvet and pillow when she saw Trixie. Trixie lay comfortably on the seat that was now a bed and dreamt about the adventure that lay ahead. She was excited. She was nervous. But most of all she was ready.

**Ok so now you've read it, tell me what you think of it! I'll update again soon.**


	12. Hostage Situation

**Ok so, I haven't had any reviews lately, and so its made me think, should I continue this story? I'm not sure if people don't like my story or if they dont think twice about reviewing. I'm going to post this next chapter and if you think I should continue please review and tell me, if you don't like it please tell me why you don't like it, I really appreciate the reviews.**

"AAARRRGGGHHH" Sophie screamed as she fell from the tree.

"Sophie? Where are you? SOPHIE??" Trixie called.

"North of the tent on the East side of the river." Sophie wailed.

"Ok I'll be there any minute now." Trixie said. When she saw Sophie she had a sheer look of horror. Trixie grabbed her first aid kit out of her bag. Trixie grabbed a bandage and quickly wrapped it round Sophie's severed arm. She then put a sling on Sophie's arm and pinched her in the face to stop Sophie from loosing consciousness.

"It's really bad Soph, I'm gonna have to alert the training instructors." Trixie said.

"I'll be alright." Sophie called. "It's day 100. There is only 1hour and half to go. I'll make it."

"Ok, lets continue, the blood seems to be stopping. I'll have another look in 10 minutes." Trixie told Sophie as the continued their route. In actual fact the two girls were a lot closer to the end of basic training than they thought.

10 minutes later the girls arrived at a large warehouse. From inside they heard screaming.

"AAARRRGGGHH HELP! THEIR GONNA SHOOT ME!" A familiar voice screamed.

"Oh my God, it sounds like James." Trixie whispered to Sophie, they were now perched on top of a bin listening through the gap in the window.

"What shall we do?" Sophie stammered.

"Lets go in." Trixie announced.

"Ok.." Sophie replied. The girls tried to open the window, but something was blocking it. Trixie spotted another window. Sophie gave it a push and it opened. Both girls climbed through. Once inside the warehouse Trixie whispered something in Sophie's ear.

"Sounds good." Sophie said to Trixie.

The girls found the door leading through to the part of the warehouse James was in. Sophie went through first.

"Aaaahhh, my arm" Sophie whimpered before collapsing to the ground. The two hostages ran over to Sophie to check on her whilst Trixie tip-toed in. She untied the knots that tied James hands and legs together.

"sssh, come quick James." Trixie whispered. The two managed to escape. Once outside Trixie rummaged through her pack and found '_The complete works of Shakespeare" _Sophie had insisted on keeping this weird item. Trixie threw the book. It hit one of the hostages in the head. As the other hostage checked he was ok Sophie made a run for it. She met up with Trixie and James outside.

"Well done guys. In case you hadn't realised by now, that was a set-up" James announced with a grin.

"What?!?" Trixie and Sophie said at the same time.

"I told you I was helping with Basic training." James replied.

"AAARRRGGGHHH JAMES!" Trixie was annoyed but said it jokily.

"lighten up Trix!" James laughed. James then pulled a mobile out of his pocket.

"Hey Large" James said down the phone. "You saw the whole thing? They were wicked……..Ok………gotcha……….right ok bye."

James led the Trixie and Sophie round the back of the building. Minutes after they arrived a helicopter landed. Inside were the other trainees. The trio climbed in.

"Hey. Those were the 4 craziest days of my life!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" Trixie replied.

"We saw how you tackled the hostage situation. It was bloody amazing." Harry called.

"You saw?" Trixie asked. Harry pointed to a TV screen at the front of the Helicopter. "Oh. For a minute there I thought you had been stalking me!" The trainees laughed.

"I'm just glad its over" Miranda sighed.

"It might not be over yet." Tommy said.

"What makes you think that?" Miranda asked.

"Well it's only the morning off day 100, and we haven't got our grey shirts yet." Tommy answered.

" 'suppose." Miranda said.

The trainees landed on a helicopter pad outside a modern looking building. Suddenly a voice came over a small tannoy mounted next to the TV.

"Hello trainees, its Large. Welcome to the final part of basic training. Either in twos, threes are all together you must complete the following task…."


	13. Tornado

**Ok sorry I havn't updated in ages. To be honest I wasn't going to continue but now I have changed my mind. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please review it and give me any tips and pointers you may have.**

"Hello trainees, its Large. Welcome to the final part of basic training. Either in twos, threes or all together you must complete the following task…." Large continued. "You must sing a song in a foreign language to complete your basic training" The speaker cut off.

"He's drunk I guess." Harry exclaimed.

"Yep, so shall we just sing Frère Jacques and get it over with." Trixie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, lets go into the building" Sophie said, the others nodded in agreement and the trainees entered the building. They sang there song and passed. It was bliss. And as Harry had said, Large had been drunk, but nevertheless the trainees had passed and were happy.

Three Weeks Later

Trixie woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing. It was 6:30am, Trixie didn't need to get up until 7:45, however Trixie enjoyed her morning runs, after all her motto was: A run in morning helps to clear the head for the tasks for the day ahead. Trixie would run for one hour, usually she would run around campus rather than round the running track. She was surprised to see Meryl, her handler down by the changing rooms.

"Hello Trixie, I thought I might see you here." Meryl smiled.

"Huh?" Trixie continued. "You got up at 6:30am to see me?"

"I get up this early anyway, and I knew I wouldn't be able to speak to you until morning lessons if I didn't catch you now. I was wandering if you could come see me in my office after breakfast." Meryl said.

"Sure. You going for a run? Wanna join me?" Trixie asked.

"I'd love to" Meryl replied.

Meryl and Trixie began running after 15minutes Trixie tripped up and grazed her knee. The pain showed in her face but she got up and continued running. Meryl was slightly concerned. Trixie hadn't been acting normally recently and was going into a downward slope. At 7:45 Trixie said good-bye to Meryl and ran up to her room to shower. After breakfast she arrived at Meryl's office.

"Come in" Meryl called. "Oh hi Trixie take a seat." Trixie edged into the room. Meryl hadn't seen Trixie smile in weeks.

"Trixie, I'm slightly worried about you." Meryl said calmly.

"WORRIED? NOT YOU EVERYONE IS COMPLAINING!!!!!" Trixie screamed, this sudden outburst had surprised Meryl.

"Calm down Trixie… I want you to count to 10 and do some nice big deep breaths." Moments later Trixie was a lot calmer, but from the way her fingers dug into the armrests on her chair Meryl knew the problem was deeper than anger.

"Trixie, I think that you should tell someone about the way you are feeling, perhaps a counsellor?" Meryl suggested. Trixie just stared blankly at Meryl.

"Ok.. well Trixie is there anything bothering you or upsetting you?" Meryl asked.

"YES PEOPLE WHO ASK ME WHATS WRONG. NOTHING IS" Trixie screamed and with that she ran out of the room. She went up to her room and grabbed her running kit and set out for a run. Just as she arrived at the exit of the main building a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Two runs in one morning? Why you are a feisty wee lassie. Why don't you come with me and we will have a little chat" Mac's calm voice said.

"Ok. So long as you don't ask me what's wrong. I'm sick of that stupid question." Trixie said.

"Ok I won't. So what has been on your mind recently?" Mac asked. "Come on lets go for a walk"

"Well, a lot. My Dad for one thing, but he's not the reason I feel this way." Trixie said.

"Feel what way?"

"A bit like before but different I suppose. I feel like I'm stuck in a Tornado and I can't get out and as the tornado spins me faster and faster towards the ground its like I'm one step closer to crashing. When I am out running it gives me a chance to clear my head." Trixie said.

"You know it is alright to cry." Mac said soothingly.

"Huh?" Trixie was puzzled.

"Every time we fall at one of life's little hurdles in doesn't mean we have to stand up again and continue. Especially for children who are still growing up a good cry won't do any harm" Mac said. "Every so often we need a break and I think that's what you need right now."

"But I keep getting angry for no reason"

"I think you are taking on too much. How about you have one morning off a week from running. Still work hard with your studies but you don't have to do _every _piece of extension work, just do it when you have spare time." Mac suggested.

"Ok." Trixie sighed.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" Mac asked.

"Well this thing isn't so much bothering me but I was just wandering when I will get to go on my first mission." Trixie replied.

"Well I think it would be in your best interest if you were temporarily suspended from missions, just until you are in a happier state of mind. I think that you should start seeing one of the campus counsellors meanwhile. I'll get Meryl to book you some sessions."

"Thanks Mac. You have been great helping me with my problems. Its just all of a sudden I explode, you helped me last time and I overcame my problem. I'm sure I can again." Trixie ran off to find Meryl.

"I'm sorry Meryl. I was a jerk and I just exploded. Mac has convinced me to go to a counsellor and said you might be able to book it for me." Trixie said.

"I will go and book that now. And don't worry Trixie. We all go through bad times. If you come with me to my office I will write you a note excusing you of morning school. I know your still a bit angry but please don't punch out Sophie's eyes in karate this afternoon!" Meryl smiled.

Trixie learnt a lot that day, she must accept others help. Trixie went to see a counsellor every day for the next 11 days. After that she was a lot happier and never lost her temper. Trixie woke up one morning to find she had an email from Mac.

It said:

**Hi Trixie!**

**Please come and see me before breakfast in my office.**

**Mac.**

So Trixie hurriedly got dressed and went to Mac's office.

"Hi Trixie, come take a seat." Mac smiled. Once Trixie was seated Mac began talking. "I am very please with your progress and you are now eligible for missions. Speaking of which Zara Asker wants to see you in her office after breakfast."

Trixie smiled. For the first time in 5 weeks.

**I hope you liked it! Please review.**


	14. Mission Briefing

**Ok so here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Its not very long but I will update soon. Please review!**

Trixie arrived at Zara's office in the mission prep building looking immaculate. She wore her grey t-shirt with pride and her face was gleaming.

"Heya Trixie, welcome to your first mission prep meeting. The mission is entirely optional. Others joining you on the mission, providing that you accept will be Harry Fisher, who I understand you are friends with and Jack Starbright. Jack is highly regarded by the mission controllers; he became a black shirt on his 11th Birthday, making him the youngest to ever wear it." Zara continued, "Anyway I will stop blabbering on. You mission briefing is on the table."

Trixie sat down on the sofa and began to read her first ever mission briefing.

An extract from Trixie's mission briefing,

_CLASSIFIED MISSION BRIEFING_

_FOR TRIXIE JONES, HARRY FISHER AND JACK STARBRIGHT_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A RADIO_

_FREQUENCY ID TAG._

_Mission Background- Royal Holloway School _

_Set in the heart of the English country side lays the large exclusive school, The Royal Holloway. This school mainly serves as a posh school for the children of very rich people; however some of these children have been known to sell drugs. The source of the drugs is unknown and the amount of dealers also unknown. Very little is known about the business, 6 students from the lower school have been caught with large amounts of crack cocaine. No students from the upper part of the school have been caught with drugs. _

_A lead_

_Robert Johnson, son of billionaire Harvey Johnson, was caught with a large amount of crack cocaine. When questioned where he got the drugs from and threatened with expulsion he told the headmaster 'We help the older ones' this is all Robert would say. He was not excluded. _

_Hattie Farthings, daughter of Sir Jack Farthings a billionaire TV producer and Lady Helen Blake, rich and famous for presenting TV programmes on the Royal Family. Hattie was caught sneaking off of school site by a prefect who followed her. Hattie met with a man in his early thirties. The prefect was then distracted and lost sight of Hattie and the mystery man. Hattie is good friends with Robert, both of whom have been caught with drugs._

_The role of Cherub_

_Agents will join The Royal Halloway school and try to find the source of the drugs. The importance of this mission is because of the use of the school by the royal family. The drugs industry is ready to vastly expand in this area of England. _

_Agents Jones and Fisher will try to fit in with Hattie and Robert (Robbie) and get in with the drugs business. Once they know who the older members of the school that are involved Agent Starbright will try to get further into organisation._

_Each year the school take in 5 academically gifted children from care homes and give them full scholarships. The 3 agent will act as 3 of the 5 scholarship children._

_Targets_

_Trixie Jones (age 10) shall be known as Elizabeth 'Beth' Jones._

_Harry Fisher(age 10) shall be known as Harry Jones, Beth's cousin._

_Jack Starbright( age 14) shall be known as Jason Hills._

_Trixie shall mingle with Hattie_

_Harry with Robbie_

_And Jack with the older naughtier crowd._

**Hope you enjoyed please review!**


End file.
